


You Come Back To Us, Steve McGarrett:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pack/Packing, Plan/Planning, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny talk as he packs for Montana, & to do battle against the assassins, who  want to kill him, & Joe, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	You Come Back To Us, Steve McGarrett:

*Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny talk as he packs for Montana, & to do battle against the assassins, who want to kill him, & Joe, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

“I can’t believe that we have to go through this, We went through enough shit, You don’t need your past coming to bite you on the ass”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was fuming over what happened, while he was out of town.

 

“Just know that we have your back here, whatever you need, you got it, okay ?”, Officer Adam Noshimuri, Their other husband said said simply, The Former Seal kissed them each, & hurried down the stairs, The Other Men were hot on his tail, as he was getting ready to leave.

 

He couldn’t resist giving them each another kiss, but harder this time, & it was to the point, where they couldn’t breathe. “Bye, I will be back before you know it”, The Blond said this to him, as they help him get everything to his truck, & relaxed for a second.

 

“You come back to us, Steve McGarrett, You hear us ?, We need you here with us, You are important to us”, The Former Criminal said softly, “Remember that we love you”, & Steve was choking back the emotions, & said, “I love you too, He left, & the two men went back to their work.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
